


Cages

by eerian_sadow



Series: A Small AU [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Gen, Humanized
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 04:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18403145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: Captain Jazz let her guard down one too many times, and now she's just waiting to be called to the gallows. The wind and sea have one more surprise for her, though.





	Cages

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was originally written as part of a TF Speedwriting fill, but I never got around to posting it to the comm. The prompt was to choose 3 AUs and then write scenes for your favorite pairing. I did 3 for FIrst Aid/Mirage and another 3 for Prowl/Jazz.

Jazz laid on the bench in her cell, waiting for the soldiers to drag her to the gallows. She had known what the punishment for piracy was when she had set foot on her first ship, but the freedom of the ocean--and later, the freedom of being captain of her own ship and crew--had been too much to ever walk away from. People though pirates were the worst of criminals, but they were never interested in helping them find lives that kept them away from a lift on the sea.

Her train of thought was interrupted by the prison door clanging open and footsteps echoing down the hall. A few moments later, the guard and a woman she had never seen before stopped in front of her cell.

The woman might have been the most beautiful person Jazz had ever seen. She was clearly a noble woman, wearing a dress made of silks that probably cost more than Jazz’s old ship, with cream colored skin and a tumble of perfectly curled hair so blond it was white. Her eyes were a piercing blue that felt like they were looking into her soul.

If she’d had the chance, she would have kidnapped the woman before, just so that she could spend more time with someone so gorgeous to burn her face into her memory.

The noble woman handed the man a small purse. “Thank you. That will be all.”

The guard looked like he was about to argue, before looking into the purse and shrugging. “As you wish, miss.”

“You’re too pretty to be the executioner,” Jazz teased as the guard walked way. Better to pretend that she wasn’t upset about her impending death. 

“They say that I am too pretty to be anything but a wife.”

“Ain’t too pretty to be a pirate.” Jazz flashed her the smile that had charmed men and women alike across the world. 

The noble woman smiled back. “Thank you. I have a proposition for you, captain.”

“Well, I’ll listen, but I can’t promise anything. I’ve got an appointment I can’t miss later this week.”

“Yes, with the gallows as I understand.” The woman pulled a second, larger, purse from a hidden pocket on her dress and held it up. “This and a ship will be yours if you help me.”

“A ship?” She had Jazz’s full attention now. “How are you planning to get me out of here?”

“With the contents of this purse, assuming you accept my offer.”

“All right, I’m listening.” Jazz stood and approached the cell bars.

The noble woman smiled. “I want you to kidnap me and take me away on your new ship. Teach me to be part of your crew.”

“You wanna run away? From what?” 

“A life as nothing more than the beautiful wife of a governor or ship captain.” She lifted the purse just a bit higher. “If you don’t agree, I will find another captain who will. But you have a reputation, even among the soldiers.”

“Yeah, I don’t mind a woman among my crew, for obvious reasons.” Jazz grinned and reached out for the purse. She wrapped a hand around it, but didn’t lift it out of the other woman’s hand. “I can’t say yes, til I know what to call you.”

The noble woman hesitated. “You may call me Prowl.”

It was a fake name, for certain, but that would make it easier to deny that whoever they navy was looking for would be aboard the ship if it ever came up later.

“All right, Prowl. You got yourself a deal. Where am I kidnapping you from?”

“I will be at a dinner party tonight at the governor's mansion. It will be very crowded and poorly guarded. Look for me in the garden.”

“I’ll be there.” 

“Thank you.” A tension she hadn’t noticed left Prowl’s shoulders and the woman lowered her hand and left Jazz holding the purse. “I must suggest you change clothes before attempting to approach the party.”

Jazz stared for a moment before laughing. She probably did still smell like the manure they had thrown her in when the guards had finally caught her. “I’ll even find time for a bath, just for you.”

“I’m flattered.” Prowl’s subtle smile said she might even be telling the truth.

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I'm doing? Visit me on Tumblr for more fic, and ways to get a fic like this for yourself!  
> https://eerian-sadow.tumblr.com/
> 
> Don't do Tumblr? Find me on Dreamwidth and Pillowfort! https://eerian-sadow.dreamwidth.org/ or https://www.pillowfort.io/eerian_sadow


End file.
